official_peppa_pigfandomcom-20200213-history
Bicycles
Bicycles is the twelfth episode of the first series of Peppa Pig. Synopsis After Peppa gets teased for having a "baby bike", she asks Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig to teach her how to ride her bike without stabilizers. Plot Peppa and George are preparing to ride their bikes. They go down the hill and ride past Daddy Pig's giant pumpkin as Mummy Pig compliments it. Daddy Pig claims that he can only grow Pumpkin as Peppa and George keep riding, soon being joined by their friends on the nearby hill. Peppa teases George by calling him slow, since he uses a baby bike and is a lot slower than they are. After he reaches the top of the hill the children decide to have a race to the Pumpkin. Peppa warns everyone to be really careful though, to avoid running into the pumpkin and upsetting Daddy Pig. By the time they get to the bottom of the hill Peppa teases George again by making fun of his bike. But her friends point out that her bike is still a baby bike too since it has the stabilizers on them, which theirs lack. They decide to ride back up to the top of the hill and invite Peppa, but she tells them that she doesn't want to. So they leave. Peppa tells Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig that she doesn't want to use her stabilizers anymore and at first they worry she isn't ready, but she insists that she will be fine. So they agree to take them off, where she proceeds to fall over. With some help she is able to learn how to ride the bike and they compliment how well of a job she is doing. Excited, Peppa goes to join her friends and show them that she has learned to ride the bike without her stabilizers. So they decide to race again, and again they decide to go to the Pumpkin. They start their race to see who can go the furthest and Peppa speedily rides past her friends, who have all stopped at this point. She keeps going while not paying attention but by the time she realizes what she's about to do, she shoves the breaks on and is sent flying through the air, landing on the Pumpkin and breaking it open. Everyone is shocked by this and Peppa apologizes for what she did. But Daddy Pig tells her that she is more important so he isn't upset over the Pumpkin, but he warns her to pay more attention the next time. Peppa promises she will and they decide that with the Pumpkin broken open, they can make some pie now and because it's so big, there's enough for everyone, causing them to cheer. Characters Main Characters *Peppa *George *Danny Dog *Rebecca Rabbit *Suzy Sheep Supporting Characters *Mummy Pig *Daddy Pig Trivia * When this episode first aired, the children did not wear helmets. This was later fixed in reruns, along with the other episodes that included bicycles or helmets. * This is the second episode not written by Neville Astley and Mark Baker. The first was Best Friend. * Everytime Peppa sees her friends on top of the hill, she said their names. * The staplizers on Peppa's bike are also known as " training wheels". Transcript To view the transcript, click here. Gallery Bicycles 001.PNG Bicycles 002.PNG Bicycles 003.PNG Bicycles 004.PNG Bicycles 005.PNG Bicycles 006.PNG Bicycles 007.PNG Bicycles 008.PNG Bicycles 009.PNG Bicycles 010.PNG Bicycles 011.PNG Bicycles 012.PNG Bicycles 013.PNG Bicycles 014.PNG Bicycles 015.PNG Bicycles 016.PNG Bicycles 017.PNG Bicycles 018.PNG Bicycles 019.PNG Bicycles 020.PNG Bicycles 021.PNG Bicycles 022.PNG Bicycles 023.PNG Bicycles 024.PNG Bicycles 025.PNG Bicycles 026.PNG Bicycles 027.PNG Bicycles 028.PNG Bicycles 029.PNG Bicycles 030.PNG Bicycles 031.PNG Bicycles 032.PNG Bicycles 033.PNG Bicycles 034.PNG Bicycles 035.PNG Bicycles 036.PNG Bicycles 037.PNG Bicycles 038.PNG Bicycles 039.PNG Bicycles 040.PNG Bicycles 041.PNG Bicycles 042.PNG Bicycles 043.PNG Bicycles 044.PNG Bicycles 045.PNG Bicycles 046.PNG Bicycles 047.PNG Bicycles 048.PNG Category:Series 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Not Written By Neville Astley And Mark Baker